1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of novelty items, and more particularly to a novel air freshener device having means for holding a scented member in a fixed position within an enclosed cavity so as to prevent moisture from the fragrance or scent from contacting message or pictorial display cards carried on the device, and which further employs multi-layered construction to obtain structural strength and rigidity.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been the conventional practice to employ postcards for communicating good cheer, messages, pictorial subject matter or the like from one person to another, utilizing the postal system. However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when using such conventional cards, which stem largely from the fact that the attention characteristics of the card are limited to the visual aspects and do not pertain to other physical senses.
Attempts have been made to augment such cards by employing a variety of means for carrying fragrances or scents so that the released scent will be associated with the subject matter of the card.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with the conventional approaches, which stem largely from the fact that any fragrance or scent liquid normally absorbs into or onto improperly protected graphic material, especially cardboard or related materials used to communicate the visual message, photograph or graphic representation. Also, the conventional devices employ materials which may be referred to as having a heavy wall, wasteful material and, employment of injection molded structural materials whose function and strength is derived from employment of heavy, resin intensive structural parts. Therefore, such prior devices are heavy and not protective from moisture or other fluids used as the fragrance.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel air freshener device using a liquid fragrance incorporated into a carrier medium which is isolated from absorbant mediums carrying display indicia. Also, the device should be composed of lightweight materials as individual and separate components which, when combined, provide a reinforced and rigid unitary construction.